Sarah
Sarah is a mage, friend of Lanhua. She is also the older sister of Lori . Appearance Sarah appearance looks like a mysterious woman, always covering her face. Her hair are green/white and curly, with purple eye shadow. Her lips are purple. She has the body of a model and dresses in a dark red and green outfit, a purple belt, dark red pantyhose and black high heels. Her voice is deep and seductive. Personality She is very sure of herself and of her predictions, her predictions always come true, with her sphere she can see both the past and the future, She is also mean if someone says something bad about her, and she love make jokes. She is very competitive with her sister, Their quarrel often and almost don't get along very well,.and they barely ever fight, but they love each other. History Not much is known about her, she says that she and her sister lived together with their relatives (also witches) and learned clairvoyance and magic from them, she after left the place and left her sister and started working in place and tell fortune to people, she had potential but people disliked her because her misfortunes always came true.One day she met Lanhua and she convinced her to travel together and become stronger. after a while her sister joined her. Magic Abilites Illusion Magic (幻魔法 Maboroshi Mahō): Sarah is a master illusionist, being her main type of magic she has complete mastery over it. Her spells are powerful she can create her own spells that matches high leveled ones. She can make illusion like evoke a demon, or monsters, she can bewitch people or transorm them into animals. Thought Projection (思念体 Shinentai):An illusion type of Magic in which the user creates fake bodies of humans by separating his maximum supply of Magic. Majorina is capable of creating copies of herself, and is very skilled at doing so. Multiple copies It allows the her to create many different people (or herself). Not only can this thought projections live and think on they own, they also have their own emotions, personalities and can take a physical form and do actual life-like actions. A great amount of Magic power is needed to do this. Teleportation Magic: This Magic allows to teleport herself, along with others (provided she is in solid contact with them), to any given location. High Speed: Sarah is a very fast person who is capable of moving at fairly fast speed- High Magical Power: She have a high magical power that she hide, when the opponentes is very strong she shows her magical aura to scary them. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatent - she is very skilled at hand to hand combat. He prefers this method her magic attacks doesn't work. She has very skills in kicking. Equipment *'Communications Lacrima Crystal': The most commonly used Lacrima which is shaped like a crystal ball and used to communicate with others. *'Lacrima sphere': She can controlo sphere and evoke sphere too, to attack opponents, make explotions, and make electrics shocks. *'Time Sphere': she can see the past, the present and the future in the sphere, she is an indovine and a clairvoyant. Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Illusion Magic User